Best I Ever Had:A sad Jacey story
by mizz hottie
Summary: This story is about Joey and Stacey's happiness.but their happiness is drowned by Mai Valentine running over Stacey with her car and Joey follows the ambulance to the hospital,where Stacey is headed.J/OC
1. The Car Crash

This story is about how Joey and Stacey were happy together,doing normal couple hanging out at the local mall,taking romantic walks on the beach and so on. but,there was one thing that Joey did to Stacey that made her upset:HE CHEATED ON HER WITH A GIRL!but not just any cheated on her with nemesis,Mai Valentine. and she had everything a guy could ever want in a ,beauty and the body of a Victoria's Secret one day,she did the most horrible thing that made Joey hate ran over Stacey with her car,WHILE she was walking home from that little scene,everyone,including Joey,gathered around her and were in no one was more shocked than him. as soon as he saw his girlfriend's lifeless body,his eyes were filled with tears.

" 's going to be okay,dude"Tristan Taylor reassured looked at Tristan with more tears coming down and yelling in anger:"NO IT'S NOT!STUPID MAI RAN OVER HER"!then the ambulance arrived and the paramedics got off with a stretcher and walked over to Joey with it and gave him the bad news."I'm I don't think your girlfriend will survive"one of them freaked out."NO!IT CAN'T BE!SHE HAS TO LIVE"!IF SHE DIES,I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN OR ASK HER TO MARRY ME DOWN THE ROAD"!he yelled."Is there anything you can do"?Yugi paramedic looked at him."Who are you?"he asked."I'm Yugi Muto's cousin".he said.

" .hello".he said, ,there is a way she can live"."Really?what's that"?Joey asked,hopefully."She has to have her head stitched up and bandaged".the paramedic said."But she'll live,right"?Tristan asked."Yes".he breathed a sigh of they rolled her away,put her in the back of the ambulance,closed the doors,went to the driver and passenger sides,opened those doors and closed the ambulance drove away.  
"I'm going to see her and fix this".Joey said,getting into his truck and starting the group walked over to him.

and the "Best I Ever Had"song began blasting through his truck radio:

Now I know  
I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down  
in the worst way  
it hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
'Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave  
You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad,I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back,I want you  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
(All I want to do)  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
(Is make it up to you)  
You were the best I ever had  
We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in  
Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke  
You and I were living like a love song  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back,I want you  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end

I could sure use a friend

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
(Sorry)

And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend

(Is make it up to you)  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad,I feel so bad

You were,  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me.

I feel so bad,I feel so bad  
You were,  
You were the best I ever had

(Perfect for how Joey's feeling)

"Are you sure about this Joey"?Serenity asked her brother,while she also had tears falling down her face."Positive sis".he said,in that sexy Brooklyn accent that drove Stacey with one last wave at his friends and sister,he drove ,at the hospital,Stacey woke up in a hospital room."What am I doing here"?she asked there was a knock on the door."GO AWAY MAI"!she yelled."It's not Mai,it's Joey".he he came in."What are you doing here babe"? Stacey sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I came here to apologize for what I did to you".he said,reaching out his rough hand and stroking her soft,dark brown hair."Well,you shouldn't cheat on me with Mai in the first place".she said angrily."I I'm sorry for hurting you like just came at me and started kissing me out of nowhere".Joey said."And you pushed her off"?Stacey asked." I told her I was seeing you,she got all mad".Stacey was relieved to hear that. "But what I want from you is a second you forgive me"?Joey asked with hope in his smiled and kissed him.

"Of course I forgive you and give you another chance".she was happy to hear that." said."I promise to be the most loyal boyfriend ever".then he took her hands and they looked at each other for a long Stacey's eyes were filled with tears and had her head down."Hey! what are ya crying about"?Joey asked softly,lifting her head,so she can look at him and wiping her tears away."I don't 's Mai ambushed you,I thought you were getting back together with her".she said.

Joey laughed."I'm not getting back together with found me alone in the alley and asked if you were with me and I said she started touching me inappropriately and then I walked away from her".he there was another knock on the door."Joseph?it's mother".Mrs. Wheeler said."Come in mom".Joey came in the room,accompanied by Serenity,who ran to her brother and best hugged him first,then as soon as she saw Stacey,she started to cry and hug her."Hi Joey".Serenity said.

"What happened to Stacey sweetie"? asked her son,while looking concerned for his told her the when he mentioned Mai running over Stacey with her car and causing her to have a concussion in her head,she was in shock."Why would she do that"?she asked."She's still upset about the break up".Joey told her." you guys didn't work out that well"? asked,while she inspected Stacey's the doctors came in,stitched her head and covered it with bandages,so only her face could be seen." I'm glad I dumped 's been driving me nuts and stalking me".he said,looking at Stacey,who was chatting with Serenity.

put her hand on his shoulder." ,I'm glad you did the right thing".she said."I mom".Joey smiled."Well,I have to Serenity let's go".she Serenity left with her mom,leaving Joey and Stacey alone."Well,I gotta go too".Joey said,getting out of his chair and giving Stacey one last kiss on her forehead,Edward Cullen style and leaving the ,at Domino High,as Joey walked through the halls,everybody was talking about Stacey.

Then he came inside his classroom and joined his Muto began to speak."How's Stacey doing"?he asked about his cousin."How's her head"? Bakura asked."It's 's barely ,she did flip when I mentioned Mai".Joey told them."Well,she needs to watch where she's going next time".Tristan said."I think the reason she did that is because the break up's affecting her and she's jealous of Stacey".Tea Gardener said."Why's that"? Joey asked."because she's beautiful,smart,shy and she's got you".she said.

"I know 's like,when I'm around her,she makes me happy and when she smiles,I get weak-kneed".he the bell rang and everybody went to their an hour of class,Joey and the group decided to visit their way to Joey's truck,they were cornered by Mai. Joey got angry."What do ya want Mai"?he asked,annoyed."I want you to dump Stacey and be with me again".Mai said."No loves 's your fault she's in the I suggest you stop stalking him and stop calling him".Tristan chimed in,defending Joey and finally gave up and walked away."What was her deal"?Duke Devlin asked,while he,Tea,Tristan,Bakura and Yugi all got in the back of the truck and Joey got in the driver's seat and started the on the way to the hospital,Joey was thinking about studied his friend's depressed face in the rearview mirror from the back of the truck."Oh man!I've never seen Joey this down before".Yugi and the others looked too."Poor Joey".Tea said,worrying about her friend too.

Yugi began to worry too."I hope Stacey gets recovered soon".he thought to himself and thinking about his minutes later,they came to the always,Joey got out of the truck,without waiting for the rest of the group to join him and ran at top speed toward the hospital the rest of the gang approached the front desk." my girlfriend still here"?he receptionist looked at him."What's her name"? she asked."Stacey Muto".Joey smiled and said:" 's 's in room doctor will show you".Joey was relieved."Thanks".he said. then he ran down the doctor stopped him from running." down there young man".he said,halting Joey."Sorry doc.I'm in a hurry to see Stacey".he said." .in that case go right in".he said,unlocking the door and coming in.


	2. The Hospital Visit

Stacey squealed when she saw her boyfriend."Hey babe.I brought Yugi ,Tristan,Duke,Bakura and your uncle with me to see ya".Joey said entering the burst into tears and ran to Stacey's bed and hugged her."I'm so glad you're okay".she said,disentangling herself from Stacey."So, what's the word around school"?she began to speak:"Well,the good news is that the principal band Mai from the school and told her if she hurts you again,he's going to put a restraining order against her".he said." what was Mai doing there in the first place anyway"?Duke asked."She wanted Joey back,but he told her that he didn't want to see her again,and she flipped out and decided to run Stacey,causing Joey to cry and flip that's why she's here,because of Mai".Bakura told Duke.

The doctor came in with her the gang,except Joey,waited in the Muto,Stacey's mother and Yugi's aunt,burst into tears and ran to hug her daughter."Hello okay in school"?she asked,after she wiped her smiled at Lina."I'm doin' great".he said."That's 's Stacey doing"?Lina asked." doctor said she'll be back on her feet in no time".Joey said,flashing his famous Joey Wheeler grin. she Lina and Dominique gave Stacey forehead kisses and before they left,Dominique turned to Joey:"Take care of her,all right"?he said."Sure thing".Joey said.

Then they left and the gang came back in the room."Oh we almost whole school pitched in and got you a couple of things".Yugi said, heading toward the closet,opening it and coming out with gifts for first gift was from got her a new duel disk and new powerful cards."Thanks Duke".Stacey said."No you get a free discount,so when your duel disk or cards get destroyed,you can buy new cards and another duel disk".he next gift was from Yugi and was new volleyball gear inside a contained:a new volleyball,new knee pads and new volleyball closed the bag and hugged Yugi and decided to be last,so he could surprise her with his gift,so Bakura,Tristan and Tea each got her a cute cheerleading outfit complete with personalized pom-poms."Thanks you guys".she said,giving each person a hug."Since cheerleading is going to start pretty soon,I suggest you sign up when we get to school".Tea informed Joey reached into his pocket and took out a little red box.

The group gasped."That's not what I think it it"?Yugi asked suspiciously."you two are too young to get married now".Joey gave him a "no-way"look."Relax 'll see when I open it".he he slowly opened the box and Stacey was he got down on one knee and took her hand."Stacey".he said softly."I know 'dat we've been together for a while now,soooo,will you be with me forever"?he burst into happy tears."YES!of course I'll be with you forever Jo-Jo".then he placed the ring on her right third fit perfectly and glittered in her the gang,nurses and doctors cheered in the background.


End file.
